1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to assigning resources to schedule peer-to-peer communications in wireless wide area network (WWAN) communication.
2. Background
In WWAN, all communications between wireless devices go through uplink/downlink channels between wireless devices and base stations. When two communicating wireless devices are in the vicinity of each other, to reduce a load on the base station, the two wireless devices may use direct peer-to-peer communication instead of the uplink/downlink channels through the base station. When there are multiple peer-to-peer communications (i.e., multiple links) in proximity of one another, link scheduling becomes necessary to control cross link interference. Link scheduling may be performed through a set of dedicated orthogonal time-frequency resources in addition to the peer-to-peer data communication resources. The dedicated connection scheduling resources allow links to exchange information in a distributed manner in order to determine which set of links may transmit in the peer-to-peer data communication resources.
To avoid collisions in the connection scheduling resources, links in the vicinity of each other may be assigned different resources. The allocation of different resources allow links to transmit on their assigned connection scheduling resources and receive on all remaining connection scheduling resources in order to determine the cross link interference and to determine which links may transmit in the peer-to-peer data communication resources based on the cross link interference. How links are allocated different resources is therefore important. There is a current need in the art for improving the process for assigning different resources to various links.